


you want it too

by voksen



Series: WKverse [38]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Blasphemy, Comment Fic, Gen, M/M, Murder, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "du willst es doch auch"</p>
            </blockquote>





	you want it too

There's something about watching Farfarello at work that Schuldig can't deny. It's disgusting, yeah, how much he enjoys it, the twisted way his mind curls around facts and lies and presses them indistinguishably together to make _sin_ and _God_ \- but it's fascinating at the same time.

It's Schuldig's job to keep track of him, but work's not why he does it. Farfarello might be more physical than Schuldig prefers, quick and sloppy and too inclined to work on the material plane, but he's an artist in his own way, and there's something _cultured_ about watching an artist at work.

Farfarello's favorite (and so Schuldig's) are churches, full of the faithful for him to work out his rage on. He likes the blood spattered across altar cloths, pooling in cryptic designs on white marble, profaning statues and crucifixes and smeared across stained glass. (Schuldig likes the people: their agony, the way they die cursing God for letting this happen to them, their families, their flocks; he shares it with Farfarello sometimes, when he's in a good mood.)

Afterward, Farfarello often turns his knife on himself, cutting deep patterns into his skin, slices and curves that heal quickly and never scar. Schuldig - sated with violence - finds this less interesting; Farfarello doesn't hurt so much as he burns, his mind jagged with denial and self-delusion. Without the mirror-image of pain, the specter of death, the echoes sweet in his mouth, it's not nearly so appealing.

He usually watches anyway.


End file.
